


Whumptober 2020 Day 7 “I’ve got you”

by sherlockwhomentalist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 Day 7 “I’ve got you”

The chill of the air sink into their bones as they trudged through the snowy, tree-filled forest. Clint was leaning heavily on Natasha, blood flowing out of a wound in his side. 

Natasha had an arm wrapped around Clint, one of his draped around her shoulders. She bent down to grab a handful of snow, checking it for twigs and leaves before packing it into Clint’s wound. Clint hissed at the cold, but didn’t slow their pace.

“We need to find some shelter soon, Nat,” Clint said, his steps faltering slightly. “I don’t know how much longer I can go.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. There should be some caves up ahead. We could stop in those.”

“Caves?” Clint asked, tensing up.

“Not deep caves. No animal should be in there.” Natasha steadied him and took more of his weight. She was almost carrying him at this point.

The snow crunched beneath their feet, the temperature below 0 degrees, Natasha was sure. They had been sent on a mission by SHIELD, but the target had more advanced weaponry than they originally thought. It had nearly cost them their life.

Clint had broken his bow in the fight, and lost all his arrows. Not to mention the giant gash in his side that desperately needed stitches. Natasha was doing the best she could with the resources around her, but those resources weren’t a lot to begin with. 

Natasha finally saw mounds of rocks and boulders in the distance. Clint was growing pale and his lips were turning blue. They stopped at a little overhang where the side of the cliff caved in and created a sheltered area safe from the storm.

Natasha sat Clint down, setting his head gently down on a rock. She packed a bit more snow into Clint’s wound, and he mumbled something incoherent.

“You have a knife on you, right?” Nat asked him.

“Always,” he mumbled.

“I’m going to get firewood. Hopefully there’s stuff dry enough.” Natasha pressed her lips against his forehead, checking for a fever. Thankfully he didn’t have one, or he would be much worse.

“I’m gonna. I’ll take a nap…” Clint's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became short and shallow.

“Clint. Hey!” Nat shook him back awake. “Stay awake for me. C’mon.”

“Fine.” Clint shifted into a less comfortable position. We winced as the gash in his side moved. “Just, don’t be gone long.”

Natasha nodded, worry picking at her heart. She looked around at the trees, and at the ground around the roots. There has to be something good for wood, right? 

She set off, picking up sticks and leaves for fire. She was gone for 5 minutes. When Nat returned, Clint was busying himself by sketching figures into the snow and he had made a tiny snowman.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a lighter on you? That would make this so much easier.” Nat set down the wood, setting it up in a teepee-like fashion and scooping away the snow. She set down the leaves and tried to think of a good fire starting method.

Nat decided the “Hand Drill” was the fastest option. She began carving away at the wood, taking away notches and strips. Nat began making the fire, working diligently with one eye on Clint the whole time.

At last, a spark formed, and then a few more. Nat took the leaves and bark it had fallen into and blew lightly, watching as the spark grew into a small flame. She gave Clint an excited smile as she set the growing flame into the teepee of wood. 

Clint shuffled closer, sighing in relief as the heat warmed his frozen body. The wound in his side had stopped bleeding as much, and in a few more minutes it would stop completely.

“We can eat in the morning,” Clint said as Natasha rose to leave.

“Are you sure?” she asked him with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

“Yeah. Just rest. You need it.”

Natasha rubbed a hand along his arm, and he returned the gesture with a warm smile. They settled beside the fire and slept peacefully until morning.


End file.
